Creation and History of SSM
In February of 2018, Nehpets700 (Stephen007) posted several of his old drawings to a Discord server known called Friends. One of these drawings was a depiction Mario as a super saiyan charging a spirit bomb next to a crying koopa with the caption "Super Saiyan Mario." For whatever reason, this picture seemed to capture the attention of several members of the server who began to redraw the image. A notable contributor was Donut (Paper Plus), who did the first redrawing of the image.As the redraws continued, Donut noticed that the events in the image seemed to be changing. He then decided to draw more images of the events that might take place after the original image. After these three images were posted, Donut then posted "This is the story of our server." "Learn it well." This caught the attention of almost everyone in the server who quickly began memeing the pictures. The most interesting phenomenon was that of the sad koopa. Server members quickly dubbed him "Koopa the Sad" and Koopa the Sad became an instant fan favorite, even becoming more popular than Super Saiyan Mario himself. Koopa the Sad recieved several pieces of fanart, quickly became a sort of mascot for the franchise. On Febuary 18, 2018, Donut uploaded a video to his personal YouTube channel which added dialog and additonal scenes to the official lore artwork. The video can be found here : Super Saiyan Mario VS Koopa the Sad This video is considered to be the best version of the original lore as it gives a concise and detailed explanation of the events in the original images. The same day that video was posted, Stephen007 created a special Discord server dedicated to all things related to SSM called Koopa the Sad. He invited a few select members who had been critical in the success of the series. On February 19, Donut gave another massive contribution to the series in the form of a game. The game was made using RPG Maker and was simpy titled KoopaTheSad.exe. The game was an instant hit within the SSM community and led to Stephen performing the first ever speedrun attempt of the game, with NTG2001 also doing a let's play video on the game. On February 20, Donut uploaded the Super Saiyan Mario OP. This video made an anime styled intro with new, never before seen art. This added more on the backstory of Super Saiyan Mario and Koopa the Sad. The OP also introduced the series' current logo. The OP had the highest production quality the series had yet and it was clear that Donut put a lot of time and effort into making this as epic as possible. The same day as the OP's release, Donut quietly announced that the first 10 people that DM'd him on Discord would recieve official Super Saiyan Mario merchandise for free. You could either choose from a t-shirt or from a hoodie (the shirt was the more popular option making the hoodie very rare). Currently, the clothing has never been reprinted, meaning that there are only 10 in the world and they are highly sought after by collectors. On February 25th, Donut uploaded an image with the caption "Watch the release on March 10th". Just as promised, on March 10th Alvin VS Super Saiyan Mario (New Valver Heroes VS Super Saiyan Mario) | DEATH BATTLE! was uploaded. This was released on the newly created Koopa Sad YouTube channel and Donut also re-uploaded the previous videos on the new channel as well. The video was a parody of the Death Battle series made by ScrewAttack and pitted Alvin, the main character from the series New Valver Heroes against Super Saiyan Mario. Several months went by with no real developments ragrding SSM until July 27th 2018, when Teaser was uploaded to the channel by Donut. It hinted at a date of "10-1-18" and many speculated that this was going to be the priemere of an offical anime series. October 1st came and went and there was no video. It came to light that the project needed to be delayed. On December 1st, 2018, the mysterious project was released as Super Saiyan Mario (Anime) - Episode 1. Fan speculation was true about an anime series and the first episode of the anime quickly gained traction and has become the highest viewed video about SSM to date. Six months later on 6-6-19, the second episode of the anime was released. Introducing fan favorite characters such as Womanly Object and Yoshi. It also introduced new voice talent aside from just Donut, and the quality of the episode was noticeably higher than episode 1. Despite this, episode 2 has received a rather poor number of views as compared to episode 1. Episode 3 is rumored to be in production, however a release date has yet to be finalized.